


Roman Holiday

by Villain_Vanilla



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain_Vanilla/pseuds/Villain_Vanilla
Summary: 非浪漫假日。





	Roman Holiday

脚步声由远及近而来时，越前南次郎仍然埋头于他的报纸中，头也不抬：“回来啦？”仿佛他们的许久未见甚至不值得他稍微抬一抬眼。

不过来者显然没有为此感到困扰，反倒心情颇佳地应声道：“嗯。”

身材高挑的青年在南次郎身边随便挑了处空位坐下，不知从哪个兜里摸出一颗橘子。南次郎不在乎他落座于何处的虚礼，当然也不爱吃那东西，对此越前龙雅已经习得性地不再询问，替对方免去了开口作答的许多麻烦。

他最近的训练计划中恰好夹有一个假期，不长不短，只够他回日本一趟，与同姓越前的这一家人一同庆祝新年。在回来之前他曾和南次郎通过一次电话，越前老爹对于他竟然肯为除了龙马以外的事情打来电话感到十分诧异，说完又沉默下来，传奇武士南次郎在小辈面前也不过是个头痛的老爹罢了——他对于龙雅的请示，或者说知会，只丢下了一句“地址没变”。

越前龙雅当然知道地址。他来的时候，甚至不必寻求任何人的帮助，就可以熟门熟路地按下门铃，和伦子妈妈寒暄，接受了东张西望却没看见小不点的事实，这才走到起居室，坐到南次郎身边来。尽管说命运有多么不公平吧——小不点六岁那年他搬来与这家人同住，又在不久后被接走，在那之后的许多年里，有许多连成片或者零星的空白，他无法与他们分享；可他又多么幸运，“龙雅”之前所冠的姓氏叫作“越前”。南次郎有他自己的一套哲学，网球也好，人生也好——或者这二者对于传奇武士来说，原本就是一体的——它润物无声地也同样传递到了龙雅身上，让他在不可预知的生活中生出坚定的希望与改变的勇气。

就像十岁那年离开南次郎家时，他坐在车后座上，看着渐渐后退远去的房屋和小不点，那时他在给小不点的橘子上写了“继续打网球吧，我们变强的话，总会再见面的”，坚定不假，可是心里却对于再见这件事毫无头绪；等到龙马逐渐在中学生网球界崭露头角时，龙雅也果断跟着U17代表队回到了日本，曾经难以想象的事情就这样水到渠成地发生了。

就像如今越前龙雅二十岁了，依然没有学会筑巢；但至少现在有个可以落脚的地方，那就很好。

 

“有什么在电话里不能说的，现在可以说了。”越前南次郎抖了抖报纸。

龙雅似笑非笑，答非所问：“小不点呢？”

房间里一时安静。

这么点时间也不知道究竟看进去了几行字，南次郎回答道：“他在后院里练习。”

或许接到电话的瞬间他的直觉没有错，龙雅此行的确与龙马有关。而每当事关龙马时，他们总是有着许多不曾言说的默契。

龙马的网球是他亲自所教不假，但他不曾干预龙马的任何选择，是否加入青学网球部，是否选择为日本队出战，将来是否成为职业选手，这些都是龙马自己的决定。同样地，南次郎也不干预龙雅的生活，包括他在日本与美国辗转，包括他与龙马对战，包括他把龙马带去美国，当然，也包括他新年是否回来。至于龙雅，他一向我行我素，责任感与本人的行踪一样神出鬼没，但凡事总有例外。当时他短暂地加入日本U17代表队，其中并非全无南次郎关照与试炼龙马的心。

久久无人开口，南次郎终于舍得放下报纸，认真地看着龙雅，已经成长为一个男人了的、他的另一个儿子。“我看了你的比赛。”他最终说，投向龙雅眼中的目光忽然有了重量。

“网球对你意味着什么，再考虑一下这件事吧。”

——网球。

芬芳的，苦涩的，干瘪的，甜蜜的，饱满的，坚硬的，疼痛的，柔软的。

失望的，幸福的，煎熬的，难舍的，愤怒的，骄傲的，不懈的，怜悯的。

越前龙雅捏了捏手里的那颗橘子，抬起头，忽然笑起来：“多谢了，老爹。”他从包里翻出自己的球拍，叼着橘子往后院走；而南次郎的报纸缓缓升起，挡住了一位父亲的脸，像是舞台的幕布落下，宣告着戏剧的一幕结束。

 

黄色的小球有节奏地撞击着院子的墙面，龙雅循声而至，却并不急于打招呼——练习中的小不点一定不会分心理他。他站在房檐下，一边怡然自得地咬着他的水果，一边观察着龙马的动作。小不点把自己保护得很好，看上去没有受什么伤，这真是一件幸运的事。

龙雅有时会觉得，就算他拥有更为高超精妙的技术，在他们之间，更像一位网球选手的人依然会是龙马。没有人不是抱着求胜的心态走上球场的，他只是时有错觉——自己的初衷像是一张裱进相框里的照片，却不知为何折了一角。而那折去的一角，正是与龙马的相遇。这是一个很致命的问题，如果不能抱着纯粹的心态，或许他可以选择其他任何一条道路，只要不是网球。南次郎要他考虑，他考虑过，现在也在认真思索。就在见到龙马时，他突然——

砰——

龙雅徒手接住了袭面而来的网球。球速并不快，这绝不是一次攻击。

“还以为你会用球拍。”龙马说，语气听来十分遗憾。

“我的球拍可不是用来接这种球的，”龙雅抛了抛那颗小球，朝龙马走去，“新年快乐，小不点。”他端平拍子比划了一下，龙马比上次见面时又长高了一些。

龙马对他试图测量自己身高的行为没有多说什么，只是在龙雅试图把他拽到怀里时激烈地挣扎起来，这个反应引起了龙雅的十分悲伤：“小不点你果然是长大了吗？明明小的时候还会要哥哥抱的……”

比起在这种无聊的事情上浪费口舌，龙马还是更想要他早些来认领他们始终未竟的那场认真的较量。然而就在他话将出口时，伦子妈妈的声音远远传来：“吃饭啦——”

越前家训第一条：任何时候，决不可惹伦子妈妈生气。

院子里的两个人对视一眼，默契地各自收起球拍。

 

就在他们往回走时，龙雅忽然感到身体一沉——

龙马出其不意地跳到了他的背上，球拍在包里碰撞作响，像是一阵恶作剧成功的欢呼。

两颗墨绿色的脑袋几乎贴在一起，龙马以胜利者的风度宣告：“喏，我来了，完成你的新年愿望。”

龙雅恶作剧地左摇右晃起来，感觉到背上的人紧紧搂住自己的脖子，才一本正经地停下，把龙马更往上颠了颠：“谢谢，不过，为了延长我的运动寿命，如果可以的话，下次这么做之前请尽量先打招呼。”

他背着他的小不点往家走去，就像一只盖子终于落到丢失它已久的茶壶上，卡得严丝合缝。

走到屋檐底下时，龙雅的步伐反而轻快起来，但龙马还是抬腿夹了夹他的腰，示意他放下自己，与此同时，嘴上也不肯示弱：“哦——那么总是吹嘘‘八十岁也能抱得动我’的人又是谁呢？”

龙雅在反驳前，先放下了他的小不点。就在他放下龙马时，一个清晰的念头从他脑海深处浮出水面：“我们总会再见”并不是折失了心态的负担，而是额外附加于他全部的斗志之上的一份祝福。

他伸出手臂圈住龙马的肩膀，就像龙马刚才跳上他的背一样不容拒绝，并且愉快得如同走入一个枸橼花开的夏天。

 

“其一，此言并非吹嘘；其二，”越前龙雅说，“当然是你老哥我。”

 


End file.
